regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 1 Episode 9
Recap Day 40: How To Trade With A Pirate The next morning, after a night of rum and discussion, the Nostromo and her crew return to Silcove, in search of Badwick the Butcher and the Kraken Eye Stormy is a Karma Pirate. Promises to come back and haunt the girls if they cross him. Lily then claims to be able to hear ghosts. The Palm Balm scheme is planned again for asking around about Badwick. Fake it til you make it (EL: though somehow I don't think any of the characters have chemistry skilled up.) Lily has a moment of confusion, and thinks she can't read/write. (EL: A wizard that can't read would be.... not a wizard.) Heading in to town in Silcove, Lily leads the way, talking with the bartender while December blends in. Fortunately for them, Badwick is seated in the tavern they walk into. Badwick just oozes anger, looking battle-hardened and pissed. He has 3 people with him. Having found their quarry, December heads back to the ship to tell the others. Lily remains in the tavern to keep an eye on Badwick. Some doubts are raised about Rezo's loyalty; he responds that he wasnt the one who did the betraying.... The whole crew (minus Saffron) return to the bar. The group starts blending in with the bar crowd. December steals another glass to ape drinking. Lily decides to go up to Badwick and strike up a conversation with the Palm Balm routine; Badwick isn't particularly keen on the pitch. Stormy intervenes, trying to get Badwick to be a gentleman. (EL: Lost cause). Badwick is not in a selling mood, it would seem. But at least he didn't start swinging right away. December tries to get behind Badwick.. those assassiny skills coming back to her. Combat: Bar Brawl. 2 flaming corpses, 1 unconcious, and one much-more-negotiating Badwick. During the looting of the henchmen, Fe cuts off the finger of yet another living body. December loots 10 silver. (EL: Think I'd prefer the silver.) Back on the Docks, Badwick and Stormy do the agreed upon trade - 1 Kraken Eye for 500g. Stormy has reclaimed his lost trophy. Returning to the Nostromo, the crew celebrate the only way a pirate crew would - with Rum. Lily is less than enthusiastic about her loot present, throwing it away. Fe seems disturbed by the way things are going, but she doesn't want to talk about it, even when December tries to be sociable. Once gathered in the galley, the crew talk about the future. The discussion, rather inebriated, gets testy. Day 41: A Man In The Fog. The Next morning.... Captain Stormy's weathered the storm of alcohol. Fe and Lily are groggy. December's still drunk. However, Elianna and Rezo wake up together on the table in the galley, the cat passed out nearby. Bow Chicka Meow Meow. Rezo goes to puke. Whether he's throwing up because of the rum or because he remembers the previous night or not is a question mark. December gets an explanation of 'hangover' from Lily. Apparently she's hyper when drunk. Wheee! Stormy tries to get a report on last night from Saffron. The cat was passed out though. Saffron decides that Elianna was on top. (EL: .... no matter what I say here, it's going to sound bad.) "Roll for Pregnancy" -Stephanie (EL: Yeah, it was inevitable, really. There was an actual roll for that in one version of D&D, as I recall.) Elianna says that nothing happened. Meanwhile, drunk December is practising juggling daggers. It goes about as well as expected, the sound of dagger hitting deck following shortly. Lily Detects Magic on the Dead Pirate Robert's treasure; one of the necklaces in Stormy's pile is magical. It's got a faint Alteration effect on it, which Lily confuses momentarily for Abjuration. #NewWizard. Fe still needs mushrooms. Among other things. The group decides to go find Francis. You remember Francis. White wizard, drinking problem, wanted to make the world's biggest omelette. Or just have a roc egg. Either way. Fe and Lily practice their swimming, but they don\t have December to teach them. Someone approaches the ship with a proposition, who wants to talk privately. The man introduces himself as Roldar, and produces a piece of parchment he wants to sell Stormy. Information about juicy targets - in exchange for a cut. Lily casts Fog to cover the discussion. Stormy smells a rat - Roldar wants to be an information broker, but not come and help with the actual piratin'. Roldar's information is about a ship from Astaron that will be leaving Klendathu shortly, bound for Rat Wash Island. Noone lives on Klendathu, so something's up. Roldar wants to go over the information in depth tonight, at dock 4, when no one's around. December refreshes her drunkeness while the others discuss Roldar's plot, Francis, reasons for being with the group, and life in general. The more they talk about it, the more Roldar sounds fishy. The group decides to stay away from that tiger's den. Instead they head for Shargaron. Day 49: Dungeons And Dresses Rez and Stormy help the girls learn a bit about sailing while on their way. Quite... stressful, for the two men, really. Lily has been detecting all the magics forever; unfortunately there's nothing magical around they haven't found already. The girls go shopping in Shargaron, along with Stormy. Lily immediately pulls the group to a wizard's shop. The wizard, however, slams Lily for her behaviour immediately. Elianna gets annoyed at Lily showing off the magical necklace so openly. The Armory is a more profitable shopping location; Elianna purchases Nightsbane, a very beautiful dagger, for 300gp. Fe purchases handwraps (bandages), a knife (despite December carrying 6 daggers...), and brass knuckles, totalling 35g. December purchases Leather Armor, as well as a fancy longsword for Rez, totalling 150g. Stormy picks up some studded leather armor for himself, and orders a custom set of armor for Saffron. (EL: If you were playing along with the drinking game this week, RIP on the Neal-looking-things-up rule.) The heavy gear collected, the ladies... go dress shopping. Lily gets a nice new red dress, and a thigh holster for her knife. (EL: Cost undefined) Fe gets a... Monk/Genie type outfit (EL: Cost undefined), and Elianna gets a dark purple cloak which costs her 50g. The group returns to the ship, and give Rezo his gift, drink the night away, and on to Eagleford next week! * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes